


Mistakes

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [165]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Carol talk about Carl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

“He’s growing up so fast.” Rick snorted, “That sounds so trite, but it’s true.” He gestured with his mug of coffee toward the living area where Carl was feeding Judith her breakfast. “People have always said that, but I can’t help but see how different he is now.”

Carol nodded, “He is growing up, and there hasn’t been time for it to go slowly. That would have been too dangerous in the world we have now.”

Rick leaned closer, “He even asked if he could have coffee this morning. I was tempted to say yes just to see how he would react to the taste.”

“That’s mean.” Carol swatted at his shoulder, “Now get your elbows off the counter, I need to wipe it down before you get those crumbs on the floor.” She shook her head as he moved aside.

“I’m proud of him, but it isn’t easy to tell him that without it sounding like I’m patronizing him.” Rick shrugged, “He’s been so good with Judith, from the beginning. He told me that Gabriel has asked to learn something about weapons from him now too.”

“You don’t have to worry about him so much anymore. He can take care of himself, and others. He’ll be a good leader one day.” Carol wrung out the dishrag and laid it over the edge of the sink. “He understands more about the things we have to do to survive. He’s responsible, and he cares for others. He wants to help people.”

“More than I do sometimes.” Rick shook his head, continuing to stare at his two children. “He always wants to jump in to save someone, even when it could be a lost cause or they’re just a stranger in the woods. I thought that might be a weakness, but now? I’m not sure.”

“Because of what Daryl said?” Carol nodded, leaning against the counter with Rick again, “Daryl sees more than a lot of people realize. He’s probably right. How often were we in a situation that could have been helped with a few more friends? A few more people to take watch, to provide skills for survival, or even just a few more people fighting on our side against those like the Governor? There can be strength in numbers, if you have something strong enough to tie those people to each other. Survival can be that thing.”

Rick sighed, “I guess that might be true. It’s just so hard to trust. Hard to let go of the control.” His lips quirked, “Lori used to say that it was being a control-freak that made me a good deputy. It doesn’t always help here though, and sometimes it’s hard to let go. Carl tries to remind me of that; that I can’t control everything and that he needs to take responsibility for those things he can do on his own.”

“Good, it just shows that he has sense.” Carol crossed her arms, “Like you said, he is growing up. Maybe seeing our limitations will help him recognize his own. He can learn from our mistakes and do better.”

“Yeah, he will.” Rick pushed away from the counter, “I think I need more of this.” He tilted his mug and went back to the coffee machine.


End file.
